


Otoño

by minigami



Series: Meme time! [4]
Category: Hadestown (Musical), mitología
Genre: AU, Español | Spanish, F/F, Gen, Mitología - Freeform, original - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hades/Perséfone en el Nueva Orleans de 1920</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otoño

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito a petición de oliviasreal (LJ) para el AU Request Meme, e inspirado en el álbum de Anaïs Mitchell "Hadestown".

 

**Otoño**

 

__Cuando Perséfone llega desde Chicago, Hades la está esperando en la estación de tren, el sombrero bien calado y los bajos del abrigo revoloteando debido al frío viento de principios de otoño.  
Ignorando las miradas, ella comienza andar hacia él, su maleta olvidada en el andén, el sonido de sus tacones contra el suelo un estacatto que le hace sonreír.  
Perséfone le echa los brazos al cuello.  
_ _

__\- ¿Me has echado de menos? - un ronroneo, y puede que ya no sea joven, pero sigue siendo capaz de hacer que se le iluminen los ojos.  
_ _

__\- Ya sabes que sí - Hades la agarra de la cintura, y se inclina para susurrarle en el oído -, mi reina._ _

_  
_

 


End file.
